Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information such as voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access, long distance communication capabilities between communication devices, high definition audio and/or video communication capabilities, and the like.
In many instances, communication packets of a telecommunications network are transmitted along transmission paths or lines. For example, the telecommunications network may include coaxial cables, Ethernet cables, twisted pair cables, and the like to transmit communication packets and data between components of the telecommunications network or connected to the network. In some instances, the telecommunications network may include fiber optic cables to carry the communications. These cables physically connect one component of the network to another such that information or data sent from one component of the network arrives at the other component. As should be appreciated, the telecommunications network may include any number of such transmission lines or cables to carry the various packets of the network that facilitate the exchange of communications.